


make you mine

by ragnvindrs



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, fluffy beomjun, lowercase intended, no angst cause im sensitive, obv self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnvindrs/pseuds/ragnvindrs
Summary: it’s easy honestly. yeonjun just got to ask beomgyu to be his fake boyfriend for three months until chuseok and that’s it. he just got to show his family that he has been dating someone for who knows how long so he’d leave him alone. it tires yeonjun to hear how his cousins already have girlfriends and how he’s still single for years already. it should’ve been easy but beomgyu is honestly making this hard for him.orit all went downhill when yeonjun asked beomgyu to be his fake boyfriend until chuseok.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first beomjun fic so i hope you enjoy reading this. this is obviously self indulgent cause im really missing beomjun a lot. enjoy reading!!
> 
> lowercase intended!

yeonjun has a problem.

he paces inside his bedroom, clutching his phone in his hand. he mutters a “dumbass” under his breath repeatedly before plopping down on his bed. his mom ended the call just ten minutes ago and it left yeonjun a mess. why, you ask?

well, let’s just say his mom called him asking if he’s going home during chuseok. and of course, he said, “yeah, mom, i’m coming home.” it went all right until his mom asked, _again_ , if he’s coming home with someone, asking if he finally got a girlfriend or boyfriend. yeonjun groans, he loves his mother to death but sometimes she gets on his nerves, _especially_ when she’s asking if yeonjun is already dating someone. or when his family brags how his cousins already have girlfriends – which yeonjun doesn’t give a single fuck about. who cares?

that’s why he found himself yelling into the receiver the name of choi beomgyu when his mother asked if he’s bringing someone. his mother couldn’t believe it. _well damn._ “yeah, mom, i’m bringing a plus one.” he laughed awkwardly. he can hear his mother’s delightful squeals from the other line, already calling her husband. “i’m bringing a date. the name is choi beomgyu.”

yeonjun thinks his eardrums would break because of her mother’s squeals. “choi beomgyu? you mean that choi beomgyu, your best friend and neighbor when you were in fifth grade? didn’t you have a crush on him-”

“yeah, mom, that choi beomgyu. and can we please forget about that crush i had? it was ages ago.” yeonjun rolled his eyes at her although she couldn’t see it. he heard her laugh, “oh, all right. i’m excited for you to come home. i’ll go there some time, okay? love you, jjuni.” she laughed before she ended the call.

yeonjun groans, closing his eyes. he hears the bedroom door opening and soobin’s voice is heard inside the bedroom. “was that your mom?” yeonjun nods, opening his eyes. he sees soobin laughs and sits down on his chair. “what’s the problem?” yeonjun sits up and tells soobin what the hell happened during his call with his mom. by the end of his rambles, he finds soobin laughing at him.

“damn, seriously? beomgyu?” soobin cackles, throwing his head back. yeonjun frowns at him. “what’s so funny?” soobin ignores his question and continues to laugh until he stops, some giggles escaping here and there. “how are you going to tell him that?”

“that’s the problem! i don’t even know when my mom is gonna be here.” yeonjun complains. “or you could fake date for a few months, so when your mom shows up and during chuseok, you’re both ready.”

yeonjun’s eyes shine with mirth, turning his head to soobin with a smirk. “that’s not a bad idea.”

* * *

yeonjun frowns as he types in his message for beomgyu. _why do i have to go through this shit._ he sighs, erasing the message. “why is this so damn hard.” he mutters under his breath as he types in a new message. he hit send then waits for beomgyu’s reply. he knows the younger isn’t yet asleep. he’s probably binge watching his favorite anime right now.

his phone rings and sees a new message from beomgyu.

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

what do you want

what. are you finally confessing your love for me hyung 😳

yeonjun rolls his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

**yeonjun** **🦊** **:**

you wish, dumbass

i have something to tell you tomorrow. meet me outside your building

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

all right fine. what time

**yeonjun** **🦊** **:**

before your class start

wait, i have a class on 7

meet me during your free period

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

k 🥰

yeonjun smiles to himself, everything’s going to turn out right. he hopes.

* * *

“you want me to be your what?”

beomgyu looks at yeonjun with a deadpan expression on his face. yeonjun only sighs and steps a bit closer to him. “please, beomgyu?” he asks, holding beomgyu’s hand in his. “be my boyfriend for three months.”

beomgyu rolls his eyes at him, taking his hand back from yeonjun. “what kind of mess did you got into, _again_?” he questions, crossing his arms in front of his chest. yeonjun winces when he hears the emphasis on the last part. he scratches his head sheepishly, a pout forming on his lips.

beomgyu groans internally, the lord is testing him today.

“gyu, please? it’s just for three months and during chuseok. after that, it’s the end. finished.” if the older isn’t on full aegyo mode earlier, he is now. beomgyu feels weak. he can feel blood rushing to his ears. he covers his embarrassment with a fake cough, before backing a bit away from yeonjun.

it’s easy honestly. yeonjun just got to ask beomgyu to be his fake boyfriend for three months until chuseok and that’s it. after that, it’s done. he just got to show his family that he has been dating someone for who knows how long so she’d leave him alone. it tires yeonjun to hear how his cousins already have girlfriends and how he’s _still_ single for years already. _damn, talk about pressuring._ it should’ve been easy but beomgyu is honestly making this hard for him. that brat won’t just cooperate and yeonjun can feel blood rising to his head.

beomgyu raises an eyebrow at him, “what do i gain from this whole thing?” he asks, playing with his camera.

yeonjun’s eyes widen, shining with interest. “does that mean you’re agreeing?” his smile drops when he sees beomgyu smirking at him. “not so fast, romeo. i have to know what the catch is first.”

yeonjun huffs, crossing his arms. “why is there a need for a catch?” beomgyu shrugs, “fine then, hyung.” he adjusts his bag on his shoulder and makes a move to turn around when yeonjun holds his hand. beomgyu ignores how the way his heart jumps inside his chest. “alright, damn, fine.” beomgyu raises an eyebrow again. “what now?”

“anything. anything you want. just, you have to be my boyfriend for three months.” beomgyu smirks. yeonjun is close to kicking to younger just to remove that damn smirk on his pretty face. “anything?” yeonjun nods, “anything.”

beomgyu’s smirk turns into a shit eating grin. “fine.”

yeonjun gapes at him, blinking owlishly. “w-what? you’re agreeing?” beomgyu laughs, shaking his head. “nah, not yet. i’ll think about it.” he says before he turns around, leaving yeonjun alone.

yeonjun splutters in disbelief. “yah! choi beomgyu!”

he only gets a laugh in return.

* * *

“so, how did it go?”

yeonjun walks straight to the sofa and plops down on it with a groan. “what?” his roommate and best bro, soobin, laughs at him and throws him one of the pillows beside him. “what happened with beomgyu today?”

“oh, you know the usual, he looks pretty today. his hair is curly today, soob, i think that’s so pretty-” soobin sighs and rolls his eyes at him. “that’s not what i was asking about.” he interrupts. yeonjun stops with his usual expression when he gets interrupted. “well you aren’t specific about it.” yeonjun retorts.

“i was asking how did it go about asking him to be your fake boyfriend.” he replies. soobin takes the hint when yeonjun didn’t respond. “it didn’t go well, did it?”

yeonjun purses his lips and closes his eyes in annoyance, remembering the events that happened earlier. he looks at soobin for a while. then he broke. soobin listens to all the rantings his best friend says, sometimes laughing in the middle, then go back to listening. “and guess what? he didn’t even agree! well, he said he’ll think about it but imagine the look on my face when he said that!” soobin hums, nodding at what he said. “give gyu some time. he said he’ll think about it.” yeonjun just nods and grabs the pack of gummy bears soobin is holding then shoving some in his mouth.

“anyway, how was today hyung?”

“god, soobin, did i tell you beomgyu looked so pretty and cute today?”

soobin sighs, taking back his bag of gummies. “i think you already did.”

* * *

the next time beomgyu and yeonjun talked about it was through a phone call.

yeonjun is in the midst of doing his homework when his phone rings, distracting him from his study. he sees beomgyu’s contact name displayed on his lockscreen. he sighs and accepts the call.

“what do you want-”

“are you busy right now?” he interrupts, leaving yeonjun with a gaping mouth. “hyung?”

yeonjun blinks. “uh, yeah? i mean, i’m doing my homework. why’d you ca-”

“i’ll be your boyfriend.” beomgyu interrupts again. yeonjun’s brain short circuits. “ _fake_ boyfriend, i mean. yeah, i’ll be your fake boyfriend.” he heats beomgyu laughing awkwardly on the other line. “you really gotta stop interrupting me when i’m speaking.” he says. beomgyu mutters a small sorry which made yeonjun laugh a little. “so, boyfriends, huh?”

beomgyu snorts. “fake boyfriends.”

“what do i have to do when we’re dating?” beomgyu asks. yeonjun sits down, playing with his pen. “uh, well. i actually don’t know? i just have to show my family, especially my mom, that i’m dating you.”

“what? why is your mom included?”

_oh. shit._

he forgot to tell beomgyu about how he accidentally blurted out his name to his mom. “yeonjun hyung, are you not telling me something?”

“um, well.” yeonjun trails, his fingers drumming against his table nervously. he’s gonna get an earful from his best friend, he’s sure of it. “i kind of told my mom i’m dating you and i have to bring you on our house during chuseok.”

it was silent for a few minutes. “you told your mom we’re dating that’s why you asked me to be your fake boyfriend?!” yeonjun has to take his phone away from his ear when beomgyu’s loud voice resonates through the phone. “god, stop screaming.” yeonjun complains. “and yes, i told her that. it’s just to stop her from bugging me about how i am still single since sophomore in high school. please don’t back out now, gyu.”

“i’m not backing out, romeo. chill on your boots.” he heaves a sigh of relief when beomgyu says that. “your mom is kinda right though. you haven’t dated anyone since we’re in high school. talk about dry love life.” yeonjun releases an offended gasp before retorting. “look who’s talking!”

“ _anyway!_ ” yeonjun just laughs at his best friend’s antics. “oh, and mom said she’s going to visit some time that’s why we have to be prepared about this. you know my mom; she’s probably going to ask you million questions about how we started dating or some shit. so, listen here, juliet, we have to be prepared” he sighs and beomgyu only gives him a hum.

“your mom is cool, though.”

“whatever.”

beomgyu laughs. “is that all? i have to finish this task mr. park gave us. so, good night, romeo. see you tomorrow.”

“good night.”

* * *

(“did you just call me juliet?”

“you called me romeo, so i have to call you juliet. got a problem?”

“nah. it’s cute.”

“you’re cute.”

“…. thanks.”

“yeah.”)

* * *

the news about them dating spread faster than a wildfire.

no wonder beomgyu got a lot of looks (either they have a crush on him – cause we all know he is pretty, _wbk_ – or some hates him – jealousy is a disease; get well soon.) earlier as he walks along the corridor to his locker. as he walks towards his locker, he sees a figure standing in front of it. there stands choi yeonjun in his glory, wearing a white shirt underneath his coat paired off with black pants and shoes. it looks so simple yet so _boyfriend-like_.

“what are you doing?” beomgyu asks as he approach him. “and you’re blocking my locker.” the other male move out from the way as beomgyu opens his locker to get his things. “good morning to you too, juliet.” yeonjun grins. he leans closer to beomgyu’s face which made him move backwards. “do i get a morning kiss?” he rolls his eyes at him, pushing him away. “not so fast, romeo.”

“what are you doing here, hyung?” beomgyu asks.

yeonjun winks at him (which is a fail, by the way.) “can’t i walk my boyfriend to class?”

the drop of the powerful b word made beomgyu flush, the tips of his ears tinting pink. some students who heard yeonjun look at their direction in surprise. beomgyu blinks at him in surprise before he laughs awkwardly, clinging to yeonjun’s arms as he drags the older male to his classroom. “what’s with the sudden announcement?” he whispers. yeonjun laughs, “what? it’s better they know so no one’s going to hit on you in those three months.”

“you’re a dumbass.”

“hey, at least i’m your dumbass!”

they arrive in front of beomgyu’s room. he can see some of his classmates staring at them – more at him – with teasing smiles on their faces. “uh,” beomgyu clears his throat, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. “thanks for walking me in class.”

yeonjun smirks at him. _the fucking audacity._ “i’ll see you later at lunch, juliet.” he leans down closer to beomgyu’s face and smiles at him before walking away to his building, leaving beomgyu a blushing mess in front of his room. the calls of his classmates snap him out of his trance. he enters his room with a blushing face as some of his classmates tease him.

“oh my god,” jeongin, his closest classmate, sits in front of beomgyu’s desk with a wide grin. “since when did you and yeonjun sunbae started dating?”

another classmate of his approach him, who he knows has a crush on his best friend. he’s aware of the gushing towards yeonjun, okay? leave him alone. “are you and yeonjun sunbae dating? what the fuck.” she mutters in utter shock. “well, duh, what do you think?” jeongin sasses. beomgyu only rolls his eyes at them. he opens his phone and types in a message to yeonjun, completely ignoring the bickering between jeongin and his other classmate.

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

they won’t stop asking me about us dating

this is all your fault you better treat me during lunch

he immediately receives a reply.

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

what did you say? you didn’t deny right

and fine, i’ll treat you some desert, i owe u one

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

you better

and nope, i’m ignoring jeongin and sooah

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

sooah? is that your pretty classmate in cheerleading?

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

don’t feed her ego, she has a crush on you

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

aw don’t worry gyu, you’re prettier than her 😚

beomgyu ignores the way his heart flutters at yeonjun’s compliment, suppressing his smile. it’s nothing new to him; yeonjun always calls him pretty. he then hears jeongin and sooah snickering beside him. “look at him blushing while texting. is that yeonjun sunbae?” jeongin asks, raising his eyebrows with a shit eating grin on his face.

“uh, yeah. he’s just annoying me, nothing new.” sooah and jeongin raise a suspicious eyebrow. “do you blush like that when he teases you?” sooah asks, resting her elbows on top beomgyu’s desk. “or is he flirting with you?”

beomgyu shakes his head, shooing her away. “you’re annoying.” she pouts. “and you’re mean!” he sticks his tongue out at her. “wow, mature.” jeongin laughs. sooah laughs, “says you.”

“anyway.” jeongin turns to beomgyu’s direction. “you have a lot of explaining to do, beom. like, since when did you and yeonjun sunbae started dating.” sooah nods in agreement, looking at beomgyu with interest. “yeah. i thought i had a chance with sunbae.” beomgyu raises an eyebrow at her. “really now, lee sooah?” she laughs, waving a dismissive hand at him. “nah, i’m just joking. i’m not going to steal your man. he’s whipped for you.”

if “???” could be seen in real life, beomgyu would have it all over his face. “what?” beomgyu sees jeongin nudging the other with a knowing look. jeongin smiles at him, waving him off. “nah, it’s nothing.”

beomgyu just shrugs it off and prepares for their first class.

* * *

“ya! choi beomgyu!”

beomgyu sees someone with a midnight blue hair running towards his direction with a wide grin. beomgyu sighs as he continues to eat his lunch. ryujin sits in front of him, grin still plastered on her face. beomgyu looks up from his food. “hello to you too.” he mutters. she laughs, resting her elbows on the table after she snatches the fries on beomgyu’s tray. “you didn’t tell me you and yeonjun sunbae are dating already!” she exclaims, smacking the table. “did you finally confess your undying feelings to him? or as you describe it, your _overwhelming feelings_ to him?”

beomgyu glares at her. he looks around and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees no one is paying attention to them. “keep quiet!” he hisses. ryujin raises an eyebrow as she munches on her fry. “no, he doesn’t know about it.”

she furrows her eyebrows. “what? so if you didn’t confess…” beomgyu nods, sighing. “yeah, we’re just fake dating.” he looks around again trying to see if someone is eavesdropping at their conversation. ryujin lets out a laugh. “damn, i thought that only happens in movies. can’t believe that’s happening to you.”

beomgyu shakes his head, smiling a little. “believe it now.”

ryujin tsks, shaking her head. “he better not hurt you. he’s dumb if he lets you go after this.” she says, smiling a little at her best friend. beomgyu chuckles. “thanks, ryujinnie.” she waves him off but she’s obviously liking it; her dimples appearing as she smiles wide at him.

ryujin continues to tell him about what happened in their class earlier. beomgyu was half listening at her when he sees a certain blue haired male walking inside the cafeteria. his eyes trail to his direction as yeonjun lines up in the desert section when beomgyu remembers yeonjun is going to treat him some desert. he didn’t notice ryujin stopped talking until she calls his name. “ya, are you listening to me?”

beomgyu turns his attention to her, blinking in surprise. “what?”

ryujin gives him a look before looking around the cafeteria to where beomgyu is looking. “what got your attention that you’re not even listening to me – oh, i see what.” she laughs as she eyes yeonjun. he hears ryujin laughing at him but he didn’t look at her instead he keeps his eyes at yeonjun who’s walking towards their direction, holding something.

“hey, juliet.” he greets, placing the desert that looks like a cake on the table. “hello, ryujin-ssi.” he greets. ryujin bows at him, suppressing her laughs as she greets him back. “sorry i can’t eat lunch with you today. mr. jung gave me an extra work. i’ll see you later at dismissal.”

beomgyu nods with a small smile. “yeah. see you later, hyung.”

beomgyu feels his heart stuttering inside his chest when yeonjun leans down and gives him a peck on the forehead. his mind went blank, stunned at what the older male did. his mind is a mess because _what the fuck._ he knows his cheeks are flaming right now. he hears ryujin let out a squeal, covering her mouth with her hands as she looks at the two of them. beomgyu blinks in surprise once yeonjun backs away, chuckling at his reaction. “bye, gyu!” he says with a laugh as he walks away from their table.

once yeonjun is out of their sight, beomgyu regains his composure back and looks at ryujin. “your face is so red. what the fuck, gyu.” she laughs, covering her mouth. beomgyu groans, burying his face on his hands. “he’s going to make this hard for me.”

ryujin laughs. “no shit, sherlock.” beomgyu just glares at her. “i wonder how long you’ll last hiding your feelings from him while you’re dating.”

beomgyu groans again. ryujin just laughs at him.

* * *

he receives a message from yeonjun during dismissal as he keeps his things back inside the locker. he looks at the message yeonjun sent to him. _i’m at the gym. basketball practice. come here._ beomgyu grabs his camera and closes his locker.

the lord is testing him today.

he replies with a quick _i’ll go there_ to yeonjun. he drops his phone back inside his pocket as he walks towards the gym. as he nears the gym, he can hear the loud voices inside and the squeaking of shoes. he peeks inside the gym, looking for yeonjun. he sees him in the middle of the court, the ball in his hand. he obviously doesn’t notice beomgyu. which is good for beomgyu’s heart because it’s beating so fast in his chest because _who in the world looks so good playing basketball?_ that’s unfair. life is unfair. beomgyu hides behind the door, trying to calm his racing heart before entering the gym.

* * *

yeonjun puts his phone down with a smile.

“ooh, look at yeonjun smiling like an idiot.” he hears one of his teammates laugh. another one smack his back, “leave him alone, park. the kid is in love.” yeonjun just laughs at them, shaking his head. “thanks, hyung.”

they went back to practice as their coach announce it was the end of their break and it’s the last round. yeonjun has all his focus into their practice. he can feel adrenaline rushing in his blood, running around the court. he also shot multiple points. that is until he noticed a figure entering the court in the corner of his eyes. it was beomgyu. he has his camera with him, wearing his jacket in their club. _he looks so cute._ his eyes trail to where beomgyu is sitting, a small smile appearing on his face. beomgyu watches their practice, sometimes fiddling with his camera.

maybe yeonjun stared too long that he didn’t hear his teammates yelling his name and the ball coming to his direction until he feels his head hitting the cold floor of the court. _damn, that hurt._ he winces when he tries to move his head. he hears a lot of shouting and cursing, white noise ringing in his ears. he hears someone yelling for first aid and someone asking if he’s okay. but he recognized beomgyu’s voice yelling his name.

yeonjun blinks away the stars in his eyes, trying to sit up. “slow down there, kid.” their coach told him, shaking his head. yeonjun rubs his head, looking at him apologetically. “sorry, coach.” his teammates help him to sit up properly. “are you okay?” his coach asks and yeonjun just nods. they assist him to one of the chairs, handing him a bag of ice. “what happened, yeonjun? you were focused at the start of the game.” his coach states. yeonjun bows apologetically, “sorry coach. was distracted.”

he hears his teammates snickering at that. he sees beomgyu approaching them with a worried look on his face. coach min raises an eyebrow. “distracted of what?”

“ah, good afternoon.” beomgyu greets, bowing. “hey, beomgyu, looking pretty today!” yeonjun looks at minjae with a knowing look but the other male didn’t see it. their coach greets him back then turns his attention back to yeonjun. “you didn’t answer my question, choi.”

minjae snickers. “that’s the distraction, coach.” he says, pointing at beomgyu. he furrows his eyebrows, confused. yeonjun laughs awkwardly, giving him a knowing look but the latter just shrugs, laughing. coach min looks at yeonjun with a knowing look, smirking. “ah, young love.” he mutters, making the others snicker. yeonjun can feel his cheeks heating up. coach min tells them practice is over because of what happened, telling yeonjun to go to the infirmary. “beomgyu-ssi, tell your boyfriend not get distracted with your pretty face a lot, okay?” coach min says on their way out of the gym. yeonjun whines, cheeks flushing. his coach just laughs at them. “come on, gyu.” he drags beomgyu out of the gym and towards the infirmary.

“what got you distracted, hyung?” beomgyu asks, looking at yeonjun with a frown. “you were doing so well at the start.” yeonjun just laughs, shaking his head. he winces, shutting his eyes close. “come on, hyung.” beomgyu holds his hand in his, dragging him to the infirmary. yeonjun tries to ignore the tingly feelings he feels. beomgyu’s hand is so small in his, so yeonjun sized. yeonjun intertwines their fingers as they walk; he sees beomgyu eyeing their hands but didn’t say anything.

“take care of me, gyu.” yeonjun pouts as they walk out of their university. beomgyu rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “be careful next time, hyung. what got you distracted?”

_you. you got me distracted. you and your pretty face._

yeonjun shakes his head, smiling a little at him. “just thinking about my routine.”

beomgyu looks at him, totally not convinced. “not convinced but okay.” yeonjun just laughs and slings his arms around beomgyu. “come on, let’s watch some movies!”

* * *

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

i took my medicines already

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

that’s good hyung

go to sleep, the nurse told you to rest

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

but i’m not yet sleepy gyu

oh ik

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

what hyung

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

i’ll call you and sing me a song 🤩

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

huh what

no way

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

come on pls 🥺

 **🥺** **🥺** **🥺** **🥺** **🥺** **🥺**

choi beomyu pls 🥺

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

alright fine

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

yay!!!!

* * *

beomgyu wakes up early on a saturday morning. which is unusual because he usually sleeps in during weekends. so why, you ask?

yeonjun told beomgyu that they would go out this saturday. “what’s with the sudden invite? are you asking me out on a date?” beomgyu asked jokingly. what he didn’t expect is for yeonjun to agree so easily. beomgyu’s face flushed, covering his embarrassment with a laugh. “come on, gyu. i’ll treat you breakfast at that coffee shop you’ve been telling me about.” yeonjun said.

“wah, i can’t believe you’re using that coffee shop against me just to come with you tomorrow.” beomgyu said, shaking his head. yeonjun just laughed at him. “i’ll see you tomorrow.” then he hung up the call.

that’s why beomgyu find himself standing outside the said coffee shop at seven in the morning, waiting for yeonjun to arrive. he checks his watch, it’s ten minutes past seven. his stomach is grumbling, he hasn’t eaten his breakfast yet.

“beomgyu!” he sees yeonjun approaching him. he notices that he’s wearing a white coat and a black turtleneck underneath. _it looks like we’re wearing something couple like._ beomgyu quickly dismisses the thought and waves at yeonjun. “sorry, i was late.” he smiles sheepishly. “come on. let’s go inside.”

they ordered one baguette and a chocolate croissant and two chocolate milk. “so, what’s with the sudden invite, hyung?” beomgyu asks, poking the croissant with his fork. he offers it to yeonjun who is slicing their food. yeonjun smiles, swallowing his food. “you’re not going to stop asking me that until i tell you, huh?”

“no.” beomgyu simply answers before shoving a piece of baguette inside his mouth. yeonjun shrugs, sipping on his chocolate milk. “can’t i hang out with you?” he looks at beomgyu with a small smile and continues. “plus, it’s like a practice of us dating. uh, you know. when mom gets here.” yeonjun explains. beomgyu just nods and continues on eating.

it’s been two weeks since they started fake dating. taehyun and kai were surprised about it that they didn’t stop bugging beomgyu about it the whole night when they found out. sometimes this whole thing keeps him awake at night, thinking what will happen between them after this is whole thing is finished. he remembers what ryujin told him on how long is he going to last. sometimes he thinks he’s not going to last longer.

“when is your mom going to visit?” beomgyu asks, finishing his food. yeonjun shrugs, “i don’t know. she only said some time. most probably before chuseok.”

they finish up their food. they both go to different boutiques after that, looking through different clothes. “should i try this on?” beomgyu holds up a fluffy yellow jacket, showing it to yeonjun. he nods, “yeah, go ahead.” while beomgyu is trying out the jacket, yeonjun busies himself looking at different jackets. he goes back to beomgyu when he calls his name. “cute.” yeonjun mutters under his breath. he approaches beomgyu. “it looks good on you.” he comments. “makes your legs look longer.”

the latter nods, looking at his outfit. “yeah, but it’s short, hyung.” they look through the different jackets but apparently nothing seems to catch beomgyu’s eyes. “are you not going to buy it?” yeonjun asks. beomgyu shakes his head, smiling. “nope. it’s too short for me.”

they visit another store and this time, beomgyu sees something that definitely cause his eye. “try it on.” yeonjun says, “i’ll hold your coat.”

“it looks pretty, right?” beomgyu asks.

“yeah, pretty.” yeonjun says looking directly at beomgyu, nodding in agreement. yeonjun clears his throat and looks around the store. “hey, gyu. there are cardigans here.” yeonjun looks at the cardigans displayed and shows it to beomgyu. “hey, should we buy this?” he shows beomgyu the couple-like cardigans. beomgyu grins and nods. “yeah!”

they paid for the clothes. “hey, gyu. let’s wear the cardigan. i’ll show it to my mom.”

later that night, beomgyu finds his phone flooded with lots of notifications from his twitter account. turns out yeonjun also posted the photos they took earlier.

@choiyj_ tagged you in a post:

couple cardigan with my love beomgyu ~ ❤️

_my love beomgyu._

* * *

it’s one of those nights where beomgyu lies awake on his bed thinking about their deal. he keeps on tossing and turning on his bed with a sigh, hugging his ryan plushie tightly. ryujin’s words echo inside his mind and he laughs to himself. “how long am i actually going to hide what i feel about him.”

his looks at the door opening and sees kai entering his room with his dolphin plushie that soobin gave him in his arms. “why are you still awake, hyuka?” beomgyu asks as he give space to the younger male. “my beomgyu senses were tingling, i know you’re kinda down.” kai answers, lying down beside beomgyu.

he hugs beomgyu and gives him belly rubs (beomgyu almost teared up but don’t tell hyuka that.) “what’s wrong hyung? what’s bothering you?”

“hyuka,” beomgyu whispers and the latter hums. “you know yeonjun hyung and i are dating, right?” kai laughs, nodding. “i think the whole university knows.” beomgyu chuckles, playing with kai’s plushie. “well, yeonjun hyung and i aren’t actually dating.”

he looks at hueningkai. he has a shocked look on his face, looking back at beomgyu in surprise. he blinks. “you’re not? what do you mean?”

beomgyu sighs. “we’re just fake dating, kai. we’re not actually dating, as what you all know.” he chuckles bitterly. “oh, hyung. well, that’s a loss. after everyone found out that you and yeonjun hyung are dating, a lot of people got intimidated by both of you. a power couple or something.” hueningkai says. “does yeonjun hyung know what you feel?”

beomgyu’s heart stutters. “what do you mean?”

“you like yeonjun hyung, right?” kai asks. beomgyu purses his lips. he nods, “yeah. yeah, i like yeonjun hyung.”

“that’s a relief. i thought my mind is just playing with me.” he says, “sometimes i caught you staring at yeonjun hyung – you know like those people with a crush. and sometimes you get so defensive when he jokes about you having a crush on him. it’s cute, hyung.”

beomgyu groans and asks, “am i that obvious?”

“you’re not subtle.” they both laugh at that. they both stay silent for a bit, hyuka just rubbing beomgyu’s tummy in comfort while humming a song. “hyung?”

“yeah?”

“i wish one day you could tell yeonjun hyung about what you feel.” kai says, his hands patting beomgyu’s tummy. “you’re both my hyungs and i don’t want anyone of you to be hurt. so, be honest about it to him, yeah?”

beomgyu stays silent.

“you’ll realize something soon if you’re honest about it.” beomgyu closes his eyes and hugs hyuka. the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was hyuka’s mellifluous voice.

_it’ll be alright, alright, alright._

* * *

the three of them feel like a third wheel.

“should we leave?” kai whispers, looking at the couple in front of them. taehyun and soobin grin, shaking their heads. “nah, as much as i’m feeling like a third wheel right now, i enjoy watching them.” kai looks at taehyun in surprise before grinning. “taehyun’s right.” soobin agrees, typing on his phone. hyuka’s phone vibrates inside his pocket. soobin tag him and taehyun in a tweet.

@soobin_c mentioned you in a tweet:

feel like a third wheel raynao @khuening @kangtae

soobin attached a photo of them and the couple in front. beomgyu is resting his head against yeonjun’s shoulder while yeonjun rests his head on beomgyu, currently asleep. hueningkai groans, “what happened to our study session?”

soobin and taehyun just laugh at him.

* * *

there are times beomgyu watches yeonjun’s basketball practice, sometimes even taking shots with his camera. when yeonjun asked him why he takes pictures during his practice, beomgyu told him it’s for club purposes as an excuse to just take pictures of him. soobin even called him as yeonjun’s fansite. yeonjun sometimes tease him about it, saying along the lines of “just say you want a picture of me and go.” and beomgyu replying with “you wish.”

he's currently inside the gym with ryujin, watching yeonjun’s basketball practice. he hears her whoop beside him when yeonjun shoots the ball. “you know, gyu, if i’m just straight i’m going to have a crush on yeonjun sunbae. he’s so talented. you know we’re in the same department, right?” beomgyu nods, looking through his shots of yeonjun.

“there’s this time yeonjun sunbae danced a freestyle with the song you keep on listening a lot.” beomgyu looks at ryujin. “he did?”

“yeah, i think it was off limits or something? didn’t really remember what song was that.” ryujin explains. she turns her attention back to the game, clapping her hands when someone shoots the ball.

“ya! choi beomgyu, this one is for you!” both beomgyu and ryujin look at yeonjun with wide eyes. beomgyu can feel blood rising to his cheeks as yeonjun throws the ball. _what the hell is he doing?!_ it obviously went inside the net. his teammates whoop as coach min declares a break. yeonjun walks towards where they are seating with a smirk, drying his sweaty hair. “how was the game? it was good, right?”

ryujin nods, side eyeing beomgyu with a teasing smile. “it was good, sunbae. beomgyu wouldn’t stop looking at you-” beomgyu nudges her arm to shut her up, giving her a knowing look. man, having ryujin as a best friend is a hard work. beomgyu smiles at yeonjun, “ignore her, she’s talking dumb things.”

yeonjun raises an eyebrow, smiling. “okay?”

beomgyu clears his throat, looking away from yeonjun. there was an awkward silence between the three of them before some of his teammates approach them. “hey, beomgyu-ssi!” minjae greets, waving at him. “hello too, beomgyu-ssi’s friend!” ryujin greets them back.

“i see yeonjun hyung isn’t distracted anymore.” sanha jokes, looking at yeonjun and beomgyu knowingly. soobin laughs, taking a seat beside beomgyu. “he became a motivation today, not a distraction.” beomgyu looks at yeonjun and sees him biting his lips, suppressing his smile. beomgyu curses inside his head that his camera ran out of batteries. or he should’ve brought his polaroid camera today instead of his dslr one. beomgyu laughs instead, putting his hands on his cheeks, acting cute. “you got motivated by me?”

it became an inside joke in the team including beomgyu about what happened when he visited their practice, always teasing yeonjun whenever beomgyu visits. beomgyu secretly loves it though, especially when yeonjun blushes.

* * *

yeonjun laughs softly which earned a weird look from soobin.

“what’s so funny?” he asks, looking up from his book. yeonjun looks at soobin with cheeks flushed and wide smile on his face.

“soob, i think i’m in love with him.”

* * *

almost everyone who knows them knows they’re dating. they were seen in the university together – which isn’t unusual because before even they started this whole fake dating thing, they are almost seen together bickering around the campus. there were times they are seen chasing each other around the campus. on multiple occasions, beomgyu is seen during yeonjun’s basketball games with taehyun and hueningkai. or sometimes with ryujin when she isn’t busy with her classes.

there are some occasions where the two is seen annoying each other; like how yeonjun would headlock beomgyu, announcing they have a good relationship which beomgyu would just whine about.

there are also times where they are seen together with their friends in the field where beomgyu is attempting to take pictures of yeonjun with his polaroid camera. yeonjun wouldn’t cooperate with beomgyu, giving him a frown whenever the younger male would snap a picture. beomgyu would cover up his frustration with his laughs. beomgyu’s pretty laughter would be heard around the field.

people would think they are really dating if you look at them from afar.

yeonjun thought they are prepared when his mom visits him in university.

yeonjun’s mom come to his university in an unexpected time.

yeonjun just got out of his dance class when he feels his phone vibrate inside his pocket. his eyes widen when he sees who messaged him. his mom’s contact name is displayed on his screen with her message. he curses under his breath, fingers fumbling to contact beomgyu. he taps his feet impatiently when it just keeps ringing. “gyu, why aren’t you answering the call.” he fiddles with his fingers. he doesn’t know why he's feeling nervous, he’s just going to let his mom meet beomgyu and that’s it.

on the third time he dials beomgyu’s number, he finally answers. he hears some noise in the background before he hears beomgyu’s hushed voice. “what is it hyung? we have a meeting.” so that explains the noise yeonjun heard. “oh.” yeonjun mumbles. “ah, just wanna say mom is here right now-” he hears beomgyu whisper something he didn’t quite understand. he then hears some shuffling before he hears beomgyu’s voice again. “uh, i’ll just go there. kinda stuck here for a while. i’ll be quick!” yeonjun can hear the sudden nervousness in his voice. yeonjun bites his lower lip. “hey, gyu, i can tell mom you’re busy right now if you’re not yet ready.”

“no! no, i mean, no, it’s fine.” he quickly says. “you go ahead, i’ll be there quickly.” he then ends the call. yeonjun contemplates if he should just wait for beomgyu but that thought quickly flew out of his mind when he receives a message from beomgyu.

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

quit standing there and go to your mom already >:(

a chuckle escapes from yeonjun’s lips, fingers tapping quickly as he sends beomgyu a message.

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

how did you know

were you thinking of me?

**beomgyu** **🧸** **:**

tf you talking about

i said stop standing there and don’t let your mom wait

for too long wtf??????

**yeonjun hyung** **🦊** **:**

damn chill

i’m already walking to the parking lot

true to his words, yeonjun is already at the parking lot looking for a familiar white car that his mom drives. he frowns and grumbles under his breath, wondering why this parking lot has a lot of white cars on this day. he was about to text his mom to ask where she is when he hears a familiar voice calling him. two cars away from him is his mom waving at him inside her car.

 _there goes._ a smile slowly makes its way on yeonjun’s face as he approaches his mom. his mom got out of the car, calling out her son’s name with open arms, ready to engulf yeonjun into a hug. they exchange greetings while his mom clings to his arms. yeonjun’s a bit relieved that there’s not much people in the parking lot today. there are some and he’s glad they didn’t even spare them a glance. everything is going well, his mom asking him about his studies and how he is doing in seoul until she suddenly asks about beomgyu. “jjuni, does beomgyu attend your university, too?”

he nods, smiling. _now, where is he? he said he’ll be here._ “ah, beomgyu. he’s-”

“i’m here!” yeonjun turns around to find the source of voice. he sees beomgyu approaching them with a smile on his pretty face. he hears his mom gasp in shock but his mind went blank when he sees beomgyu. he’s wearing that pink jacket they bought when they were shopping at hongdae. his hair is slightly wavy, giving him a soft look. _head empty no thoughts just beomgyu. mind consists of choi beomgyu thoughts only. non beomgyus ??? what the fuck is that. oh my goddddd. he looks so pretty im ?!!#$@%@# help me??!@#!_ yeonjun can feel his cheeks heating up with such thoughts.

“good afternoon, mrs. choi!” beomgyu stands beside yeonjun and bows in respect. “oh my! is this choi beomgyu from daegu?” beomgyu nods with a laugh. “you grew up so well, look how pretty you are now.” his mom gushes, smiling at beomgyu widely. yeonjun just looks at them with a smile on his face. his mom obviously likes beomgyu already, knowing that they are childhood friends and old neighbors when they were kids. “i’m so glad you are yeonjun’s boyfriend. i’m glad you put up with this annoying son of mine.”

“mom!” his mom laughs. “i’m only kidding.”

yeonjun’s mom invites them to have a meal with her knowing that their classes are finished. “i’ll talk to beomgyu for a minute.” yeonjun holds beomgyu’s hand in his as his mom enters the car. “oh, all right. but don’t keep your mama waiting!”

once she finally enters the car, beomgyu looks at yeonjun with a small smile, his hand still held in yeonjun’s. “your mom is really cool.” a chuckle escape from beomgyu’s lips. yeonjun scratch his head sheepishly. “yeah, she’s like that.” they stayed silent for a few seconds, just holding each other’s hand until yeonjun speak again. “are you okay though? you were kind of surprised when i told you mom is here.”

“ah, i just didn’t expect her to come today. i looked like shit earlier if you just saw me.” beomgyu laughs, fiddling with his hair. yeonjun raises an eyebrow at that. he bites his tongue as he thinks of the fact that _look like shit? lies. absolute lies because he always looks pretty_ or that’s just his biased mind thinking. “you dressed up for this?” yeonjun is surprised.

“hey, i gotta look good in front of your mom.” yeonjun just nods, surprised at the effort beomgyu put in his outfit today. “anyway, let’s go now.” beomgyu opens the door with his free hand because the other one is still being held by yeonjun’s. just as before beomgyu enters the car, yeonjun calls his name again. he looks at him, waiting for what yeonjun is about to say. yeonjun opens his mouth but no voice came out. he shakes his head instead. “nothing.”

they arrive at a small cozy restaurant near their university. while waiting for their food to arrive, yeonjun’s mom busies herself by asking the couple in front of her some things like when did they started dating (beomgyu blurts out march but yeonjun says february) which earned a laugh from her. “uh, i actually told yeonjun hyung what i feel during valentine’s day but i answered him on march.” beomgyu states, words smooth as it escapes from his lips. he looks at yeonjun with a small but knowing smile. yeonjun only nods, an awkward laugh escaping from him. “right.”

everything went smoothly after that. yeonjun found out that beomgyu is a real smooth talker, him and his mom already comfortable with each other despite knowing each other well just now. of course, with the exception when they were still kids, because well, they were kids. there come to a point in the conversation where his mother brought up the chuseok celebration. “i’m so excited for you both to come in our house. i have a lot of things to show you, especially yeonjun’s baby pictures.” she says to beomgyu.

beomgyu’s smile turns into a grin as he looks at yeonjun. “mom! not my baby pictures!”

yeonjun only earned laughs from them.

* * *

“i’ll see you both on chuseok!”

yeonjun’s mom waves at them before driving away. yeonjun told her that they still have somewhere to go when she offers to give them a ride. they’re currently seated in front of the river, holding each other’s hands as they watch the sunset. “thanks for today, gyu.” yeonjun softly says, his thumb rubbing circles on beomgyu’s hand. beomgyu gives him a small smile. “for what?” he doesn’t look at yeonjun, his eyes still looking forward, watching as the sun sets for the night.

“for earlier. your efforts. you did great today.” yeonjun states, eyes looking directly at beomgyu’s side profile. the wind softly messes beomgyu’s hair yet he still looks pretty, his eyes are closed as he feels the wind hitting his face. the setting sun giving an orange tint; giving beomgyu’s face a soft glow.

yeonjun watches beomgyu slowly opens his eyes, then turns to his side to look at him. yeonjun feels breathless looking at beomgyu’s face. he feels breathless at the close proximity of their faces. beomgyu’s eyes are looking directly at his before he looks down. yeonjun can see clearly beomgyu’s eyelashes this close, can smell beomgyu’s shampoo when a cool breeze passes by them. his gaze flickers down to beomgyu’s lips for a moment before he slowly inches closer.

they’re two centimeters close yet feels like twenty centimeters apart.

yeonjun is so close. painfully close, their lips almost touching. they’re so close that yeonjun is worried beomgyu can hear how his heart is beating loudly in his chest, his heartbeat ringing on his ears. a small sigh makes its way out of beomgyu’s lips as he leans closer. yeonjun swallows, mustering up the courage to lean closer when a cold breeze hits their skin. beomgyu shivers, finally opening his eyes. they stare at each other, pink tint dusting their cheeks.

“o-oh, sorry.” beomgyu whispers, slowly backing away. yeonjun tries his hardest not to show his disappointment, covering it up with a small smile before standing up. he offers a hand at beomgyu which he accepts gratefully. “it’s getting dark, and it’s cold. we should go home.” yeonjun softly says. beomgyu just nods, not knowing the right words to say.

the whole walk to beomgyu’s apartment is silent. beomgyu tries his hardest not to flinch whenever his hand would brush against yeonjun’s.

they arrive in front of beomgyu’s building. “um, keep safe.” beomgyu says, nodding at yeonjun. “you should go inside.” yeonjun says. “i’ll leave when you’re finally inside.”

beomgyu nods, pursing his lips. yeonjun watches as beomgyu turns around to finally enter when he suddenly turns back around and runs to him, leaving a small peck on yeonjun’s cheek. it was small and soft, barely there yet yeonjun feels electrified by the touch of beomgyu’s lips on his cheek. “bye, hyung.” he smiles, a light blush dusting his cheeks before finally entering the building.

yeonjun stands there, stunned. his hand touches the spot where beomgyu kissed him that a small smile makes its way on his face. he walks away with a stupid grin on his face.

fuck, he’s whipped.

* * *

things became obviously _awkward_ between them.

it became painfully obvious that soobin, taehyun, and kai notice it already. “is it just me or there’s something wrong between them?” kai asked during one on their study sessions together. beomgyu went to the bathroom while yeonjun went to the cafeteria to buy some drinks.

“something definitely happened to them. i don’t know what but i feel like there is.” soobin said, putting his pen down. kai gasped, eyes widening in realization. “hyunie, remember when beomgyu hyung came home the other day when he had dinner with yeonjun hyung and his mom?” taehyun nods slowly, recollecting what happened that day. “ah, right! he was blushing when he entered and i asked him what happened but he just went directly to his room and ignored us.”

soobin looked at them, mouth gaping. “wait did you just say when they had dinner with hyung’s mom? because when he came home, he was also blushing and grinning like an idiot.”

“something definitely happened between them that day.” taehyun laughed. they saw beomgyu and yeonjun coming back from where they came from. beomgyu’s cheeks flushed when he saw yeonjun looking at him.

it’s painfully awkward.

beomgyu would flinch whenever yeonjun is too close to him, heart beating faster. the image of what happened on that day still engraved on his mind. he snaps back to reality when he hears loud screams and cheering around him. they’re watching another game of yeonjun and soobin against another university. he’s seated in front row (thanks to yeonjun and soobin of course) with taehyun, kai, and ryujin. the other three are busy watching the game and also cheering for their school. beomgyu busies himself on snapping pictures for their club.

beomgyu is so busy snapping pictures he didn’t notice his friends calling his attention until taehyun nudged him. “what?” he looks at them from his camera.

“you’re so busy taking pictures you didn’t notice yeonjun hyung was looking at you earlier.” taehyun says, taking a sip of his drink. “he was what?”

“he was looking at you, idiot.” ryujin says, fixing her cap. “you were busy taking pictures of his teammates you didn’t notice he was looking at your direction.” she nods at him then goes back to cheering.

 _yeonjun was looking at him?_ why would he look at beomgyu, though? soobin’s words from previous practice echoes inside his mind.

_“i know the team usually jokes around about what happened to yeonjun hyung and you being his distraction and a motivation, but he really does see you as a motivation.” soobin said during one of their breaks. there’s already a blush forming on beomgyu’s cheeks, heart fluttering at soobin’s words._

_beomgyu cleared his throat, averting his eyes at soobin. “why are you telling me this?”_

_soobin just laughed and shake his head. “you’re as oblivious as yeonjun hyung. just look, beomgyu. he’s always looking at you.” confusion is written all over his face. he doesn’t get what soobin is saying._

_“you’ll realize soon.”_

loud cheers erupt inside the court, snapping him out from his train of thoughts. “gyu, snap out of it, our uni is about to win.” ryujin shakes his arms making him whine. “stop shaking me.”

he hears some yelling and cheering for their school beomgyu can’t help but to join the crowd. he watches as yeonjun runs at the court with the ball in his hands. beomgyu’s hand fly to his camera in instinct but ryujin stops him, shaking her head. “watch him score live and not through your camera.”

the next thing he knows, they are all screaming in victory as yeonjun shoots the ball, earning points for their university. he can hear hyuka and taehyun screaming, ryujin also. but his eyes are glued at yeonjun who is looking directly at him with a small smile. beomgyu’s heart skips a beat or two, before he smiles back widely this time. beomgyu stands up to go down to take pictures of the team (and also yeonjun) when he sees a lot of people (especially girls) crowding his space. his heart drops as he retreats back to his seat. ryujin obviously sees this and pats him on the shoulder, asking him what happened. “what’s going on?” taehyun asks but ryujin only shrugs. “i have no idea.”

“hey, don’t you guys want to go down?” soobin asks.

beomgyu nods, ignoring the slight tinge of jealousy inside. _jealous? why would i be jealous? we’re not even together for real._ a part of his mind thinks. _yeah but you like him._ another part of his mind supplies. his thoughts are clearly not helping him so he walks down with his friends to the team. he congratulated the team and coach min for winning. “thank god beomgyu is here. a real motivation!” minjae exclaims, slinging his arms around beomgyu.

beomgyu laughs, dismissing him. he made eye contact with yeonjun and sees him looking at him with a frown. he walks towards him and removes minjae’s arms around him. “whoa, what’s your problem, jun?”

yeonjun looks at him, eyes dark. beomgyu calls his name softly, shaking his head. yeonjun sighs, pushing his hair back (attractive mf) and shakes his head at minjae. “you’re sweaty. you’re dirtying my boyfriend’s clothes.” the drop of the b word made the others laugh, whooping as they tease yeonjun and beomgyu.

“hey,” yeonjun smiles, inching a bit closer to beomgyu. “congrats, hyung.”

“thank you.”

“you played great today.”

“i did?” beomgyu nods, fiddling with his camera straps. “there’s a dinner after this, you should come with us.” yeonjun clears his throat, “taehyun and hyuka are coming. ryujin can join too.”

“yeah, i’ll join. you should go to your teammates hyung, i’ll take a picture of you.”

* * *

they had dinner in a restaurant near their university.

the whole team is celebrating their victory. beomgyu became their photographer for the night as he’s a member of the photography club. coach min, of course, treated them the dinner as thanks for winning the game. the team teases him when his speech became a little bit emotional.

yeonjun checks on beomgyu from time to time, asking him if he needs something which beomgyu would just laugh at and say “you’re taking care of me too much.” to which yeonjun replies with “of course. you’re my boyfriend.”

both of them became a blushing mess after that.

“i’ll just go get us some drinks.” yeonjun excuses himself. beomgyu looks around as he waits for yeonjun to come back. taehyun, soobin, and hyuka are busy talking to each other while the others are doing their own business. ryujin didn’t join because she has a test coming that she needs to study.

“ya, beomgyu.” soobin suddenly calls. “what happened to you earlier? you look like you were about to hurt someone earlier.” he chuckles. beomgyu scrunch his eyebrows, “huh? what are you talking about?”

“earlier. after the game.” he states. “you looked annoyed.”

beomgyu realizes soobin is talking about. how does one tell he is jealous without actually saying it?

soobin grins with a knowing look on his face, pointing at him using his chopsticks. “were you jealous?” beomgyu scoffs because what’s there to be jealous about? of course yeonjun would get a lot of attention. he was practically the mvp. yeonjun is made to be on the spotlight. so, what’s there to be jealous about. “what’s there to be jealous about?” he voices out his thoughts, the denial clear in his voice.

soobin elicits a light laugh, putting down his chopsticks and wiping his mouth. “gyu, the girls earlier weren’t just complimenting him. especially the one in the cheerleading team.” his mind went blank, clearly knowing what soobin is talking about. “you know a lot of people likes yeonjun hyung.”

“you know hyung,” taehyun speaks up, picking a piece of meat with his chopsticks. “no matter how good a person hides it inside, when they feel jealous it would always show when they see someone approaching the person they like.” beomgyu stares at taehyun, his words repeating inside his mind like a broken record. he can’t deny the fact that he felt something unpleasant in his stomach; maybe he felt jealous a little bit.

taehyun clears his throat, catching beomgyu’s attention again. “and that jealousy would show… literally right now.” he says, looking at a certain direction. beomgyu furrows his eyebrows, his eyes following the direction where he is looking. “damn.” he hears soobin whisper.

“getting drinks, huh.” he laughs humorlessly. there’s a girl talking (obviously she’s not just talking with him) with him, her hands running on yeonjun’s arms. yeonjun laughs at the thing she said. beomgyu immediately averts his gaze from them before he stands up, grabbing his things. “i’m going already, coach.” beomgyu smiles when he asks where he is going. “i’m not feeling well right now.” he spins on his heel and starts to walk towards the exit when he feels someone grabbing his arm.

“where are you going?” yeonjun looks at beomgyu with confusion in his face. he removes his arm from his hold. “home.”

“you’re going already? okay, wait, i’ll just go grab my things-”

beomgyu shakes his head, interrupting him. “no, go back to talking with that person. don’t want to keep her waiting.” he turns around but yeonjun stops him again, grabbing his arm. “what’s wrong with you?”

there’s an upset on yeonjun’s face and beomgyu’s heart almost drops. he hates it the most when yeonjun is upset. especially if it’s because of him.

“whatever. i’ll be leaving, i’m not feeling well.”

“then let me take you home.”

“no thank you.”

yeonjun sighs, not letting go of his arm. “gyu, tell me what’s wrong.” beomgyu can see yeonjun is starting to get pissed off. so he blurts out.

“i’m jealous okay? are you happy now?!”

the hand gripping on his arm loosens. there’s a stunned look on yeonjun’s face as he looks at beomgyu with wide eyes. beomgyu smirks, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “thought so.” he turns around and exits the place, ignoring yeonjun’s calling of his name.

* * *

“hyung, have you ever thought of the possibility of beomgyu liking you back?”

“why are you asking?”

“based on his reaction in the restaurant, i think he likes you.”

“…”

* * *

it’s a day before the celebration when they decided to go to yeonjun’s house.

and it’s been three days since that incident happened and thankfully, before they leave, they talked about it. yeonjun visited beomgyu in their apartment the day before knowing that taehyun and hyuka went back to their houses to celebrate chuseok with their own families. it was awkward at first, knowing beomgyu is upset but since it’s beomgyu, yeonjun knows how to make his heart soft.

maybe it took some binge watching of beomgyu’s favorite anime and yeonjun cooking his favorite food and of course his apology for beomgyu to finally crack.

beomgyu can hear ryujin’s voice at the back of his mind. _he’s whipped, can you blame him._

yeonjun also helped beomgyu packing his clothes. “you’re not backing out from our deal, are you?” he asked while he helped beomgyu to put his clothes into his bag. the younger male gave him a deadpan expression before dramatically sighing just to tease him. “listen, romeo, if i’m backing out in our deal, you wouldn’t be here helping me with my clothes. plus, you said you’d do anything i want.”

yeonjun raised an eyebrow at the nickname. and maybe his heart fluttered, too. “back on sassing me now, juliet? or should i say… beomliet?”

beomgyu grimaced at the nickname before throwing him a pillow to cover his flushed cheeks. “beomliet, what the hell is that?” yeonjun only laughed at him.

* * *

they finally arrived in the choi household, knowing that yeonjun’s hometown is not that far away from seoul unlike beomgyu who lives in another province.

“i’m nervous.” beomgyu whispers, holding yeonjun’s hand as he is about to open the door. the latter elicits a light laugh, lacing their fingers together. yeonjun ruffles his hair, absolutely endeared by beomgyu. “it’s going to be fine. they’re going to like you and mom knows you already; it’s gonna be fine.” he gives beomgyu a reassuring smile before leaning in to give a chaste kiss on his head.

beomgyu’s definitely _not_ blushing. no, thank you very much.

they can already hear the loud chatter inside when yeonjun opens the gate. and before they know it, one of yeonjun’s younger cousins came running outside to meet them.

a little girl came running to their direction screaming his name. beomgyu learned her name is yeonji as yeonjun picks her up. beomgyu watches yeonjun interact with her, the corner of his mouth tugging up. the little girl notice beomgyu standing there and points at him, “who is he, jjuni oppa? he’s pretty.” she tries to keep her voice hushed but beomgyu still heard her.

“that’s beomgyu oppa.” by the mention of his name, beomgyu waves a little at her. “he’s oppa’s…”

“boyfriend?” surprised by how the little girl knows that word in such a young age, the two of them just laugh, yeonjun nodding in response.

“she’s cute.” beomgyu whispers as they make their way inside the house. mrs. choi greets them almost immediately once they enter inside the house, introducing beomgyu to the family. she also showed him the way of the house. and as her promise, she showed beomgyu few of yeonjun’s baby pictures displayed.

while yeonjun is catching up with his other family members, beomgyu makes his way to the kitchen.

“mrs. choi, do you need any help?”

she nods, a smile forming on her lips. “oh, yes please! could you help me by putting the japchae in those bowls – and enough with the formality, call me auntie!” she gleefully says.

beomgyu helps in the kitchen, putting the food in different plates. mrs. choi prepared a lot of food, especially the food they eat during chuseok like songpyeon, japchae, jeon, kimchi, etc.

yeonjun enters the kitchen an hour later, offering to help beomgyu and his mom in preparing the food. he and beomgyu made eye contact, a smile makes its way on his lips. “choi yeonjun, stop gawking at your boyfriend and help us here in the kitchen!”

beomgyu only laughs.

* * *

mrs. choi brags about how his son finally have someone dating and it made yeonjun feel good. beomgyu too, knowing that yeonjun told him about this in the first place.

they spent the night together, yeonjun’s arms wrapped around beomgyu the whole time.

and beomgyu feels warm.

* * *

night soon falls and the others had to leave. beomgyu helps out in cleaning and washing the dishes while yeonjun cleans the table. yeonjun’s parents have fallen asleep in the living room from drinking too much beer and champagne. some of his cousins help them to bring to their room. yeonji also fell asleep from playing earlier with his other younger cousins.

they both walk out to the backyard, the cool breeze of the night hitting their skin. beomgyu shivers, wrapping his arms around himself.

they sit beside each other on the grass. yeonjun takes off his cardigan and lets beomgyu wear it. “thanks.” beomgyu leans his head on yeonjun’s shoulder, seeking warmth from yeonjun.

_i wonder how long you’ll last hiding your feelings from him._

a light chuckle escapes from beomgyu, almost sounding like a scoff. yeonjun turns his head toward him, “what’s wrong?”

fox-like eyes look straight at beomgyu’s, and he feels warm.

“you know, sometimes, i think what would happen between us after this.” beomgyu says, eyes downcast. “i remember ryujin asking me, how long i’ll last hiding what i feel for you.”

yeonjun stays silent, but his heart doesn’t.

he doesn’t know what to say. he thought he would be ready by this, he thought he would be ready to hear beomgyu saying those words.

a laugh escapes from beomgyu’s lips again, but this time it sounds forced. _bitter._ “come on, hyung, say something.”

“what do you want me to say?”

beomgyu shrugs. “i don’t know. anything. just… say something.”

instead of saying something, yeonjun turns his head to the side to look at beomgyu. _he looks pretty like this._ his heart beat fast, just like when they were watching the sunset. yeonjun feels the emotions he felt that day coursing through his body. yeonjun takes beomgyu’s hand, placing it on his chest. beomgyu looks up, looking straight at yeonjun’s eyes. he can feel his heart beat against his hand.

“you drive me crazy, choi beomgyu.” yeonjun whispers, leaning closer. yeonjun stares at beomgyu’s face glowing under the moonlight. _ethereal._ their faces are so, so, so close. the close proximity leaving him breathless. “sometimes, i don’t know how to act around you.” and beomgyu smiles, a smile so radiant and bright.

yeonjun leans in, and this time there’s nothing to stop him. yeonjun closes the gap between them, his hand still holding beomgyu’s hand tightly. both of them feel electrified. it’s just a short and simple kiss, yet yeonjun feels everything. he hesitantly breaks away, eyes downcast.

beomgyu feels like his heart is going to jump out of his ribcage, blood rushing to his face. his feelings for yeonjun is overwhelming. “what will happen tomorrow?” he softly asks.

“what do you want to happen?”

a smile form on beomgyu’s lips. “you said you would do anything, right?” he looks straight at yeonjun’s eyes. yeonjun nods slowly.

“what if that anything is don’t break up with me and date me for real?”

a wide smile form on yeonjun’s lips before he leans in and give beomgyu’s face a lot of kisses. “i would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending seems kinda rushed im so sorry if there are grammatical errors T___T thank you for reading <3


End file.
